Feliz Navidad Estúpida Humana
by Taiga-chan099
Summary: Porque solo ella, hace que yo diga cosas estupidas como -Feliz Navidad Estúpida Humana…-


**Es un pequeño one-shot a mi pareja preferida de todo los animes**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko T. Yaque si fuera mio, La historia solo se basaria en Sesshomaru Kagome ( See, estoy un poquito locas a compración con otras personas...como mi prima)**

**Bueno les dejo para que lean **

**Nota: Lo pensaba publicar el mismo dia de Navidad,pero no podre así que lo publicare antes**

* * *

**Feliz Navidad Estúpida Humana**

...

_''Pov De Sesshomaru''_

_Odio su risa_

_Odio su cabello_

_Odio sus rabietas _

_Odio su forma de ser _

_Odio que tenga esa ropa _

_Odio que alguien la toque _

_Odio que ella me haga esto_

_Odio cuando la reclaman como suya _

_Odio cuando ella le cuenta estupideces a Rin_

_Odio que pensara en su estúpido medio-hermano_

_Odio que sea tan…humana _

_¿Pensando en ella? Nunca, ella no merece ni mi protección es una humana estúpida, caprichosa e insoportable, detesto cuando grita me da esas ganas de estrangularla frente a todas, sin embargo, ¿Por qué no lo hacía? Soy el Lord de las tierras del Oeste, El Gran Sesshomaru, ella no merece el estar en mi mirada ni mi intención pero ella me obliga a rastrear sus movimientos, ella me obliga a mirarla, ella me obliga a…amarla_

_¿Amarla? Tonterías, mi mente está volviéndose tonta por estar con humanas, que son tan insignificantes; Rin es un excepción pero esa mujer me está sacando de mi cordura ase que yo hago o piense cosas estúpidas, cosas innecesarias…_

-Tonterías.

-¿Ahora porque estas molesto?-Preguntó mientras se ponía a mi lado y me miraba de reojo

-Cállate

-Tú siempre eres igual, Nunca cambiaras

-¿Por qué debería? Tú no eres nadie.

-Idiota-Contestó y se fue al lado de Rin pude percibir esa tristeza que se escondía en sus ojos cristalinos; ¿Yo hice eso? ¿Le afecto mis palabras? No me interesa, no debería de interesarme si está bien o mal pero si extraña forma de ser, me daba algo de curiosidad

_¿Era cierto? Tal vez, Despues de ver a muchos humanos, esos seres tan despreciable que no deberían de existir, sus sentimientos esos que pueden volverlos tan mediocres, ellos dicen amar pero por su vida son capaces de matar a esa persona que ellos ''aman'', tan traicioneros y lo que me indigna fue que mi padre también se mezcló con uno de ellos creando a esa escoria de nombre Inuyasha, escoria que tuvo a esta mujer cautiva _

-Amo Sesshomaru descansemos ya casi es de noche-Habló Rin mientras se sentaba en el pasto

-Hagan lo que quieran-Ordené y me aleje pocos metros de ellos

Odiaba que los humanos fueran tan débiles; ¿Por qué existía esa raza? Para llenar el mundo de basura, Tal vez…

-Rin ¿Quieres que te cuente algo?-

-¡Sí!-Gritaba Rin dándoles una sonrisa, Rin siempre repetía que ella era su madre y solo había una cosa que impedía su deseo…Era obvio que esa cosa era mi orgullo pero que Rin siga pidiendo a algo irreal. Eso nunca pasaría yaqué nunca me rebajaría a esas tontería de humanos sobre el amor y sus estupideces…

_Nunca sentiré en mi vida lo que es amor y de hecho nunca importo_

_-_Bueno te hablare de la Navidad-Al escuchar esto mis orejas se pusieron en punta algo fuera de lo normal para poder escuchar el cuento de esa humana

_Desde que se unió a su grupo, ella le relata cuentos estúpidos que ponían feliz a su protegida, ¿Magia del amor? ¿Existía? No, eran y son preguntas estúpidas; ¿Amor? ¿Existe eso? No, los humanos son unos ilusos ese sentimiento llamado ''amor'', No existe o a lo menos nunca lo he sentido y como digo nunca lo sentiré pero si los humanos amaran sacrificarían todo por esa persona o eso es lo que escucho de la boca de la miko uno de sus tantos estúpidos cuentos hechos exclusivamente para humano, Los Youkays no sabemos que es amor pero solo somos pocos lo que tenemos nuestro orgullo mas que nada…Ya que nunca dejaría a mi orgullo de lado por esa chica_

_''Fin del Pov''_

-¿Navidad?-Cuestionó la pequeña humana quien trataba de recordar esa palabra que una vez pudo escuchar en boca de su difunta amiga

-Sí, sabes ¡Hoy es Navidad!-Exclamó alegremente Kagome, ella tenía algo especial guardado en su ligero equipaje

-¿Qué es la Navidad?-Preguntó Rin y se sentó encimas de sus sábanas para escuchar atentamente lo que narraría la miko

-Navidad, es una fecha muy especial es la unión con tus seres queridos, cuando les das todo amor que les tienes a ellos…La unión de tus seres queridos en una noche muy especial-Explicó Kagome recordando con una nostalgia escondida en sus palabras

-¿Hoy es Navidad, Verdad?-

-Algo así- La respuesta de Kagome provocó que Sesshomaru frunciera el ceño.

-Pero usted dijo que…

-Desde la media noche, es Navidad-Explicó Kagome mientras alzaba su mano y la coloco en la cabeza de la niña, acariciándola levemente

-¡Enserio!-Exclamó Rin sorprendida pero a la vez con mucha felicidad

-Te digo un secreto-Dijo Kagome

-Sí.

-Vendrá Santa cuando tú duermas y te dejara algo especial para ti, por ser una muy buena niña.

Rin solo gritó de emoción vendría… ¿Santa?

-¿Quién es Santa?-Preguntó ingenuamente la niña humana de kimono naranja

-Pues es una persona que trae algo especial a todas las niñas buenas como tú-Explico Kagome mientras visualizaba a unos pasos cerca de ella a Jaken quien traía algunas leñas y al costado algunos peces pescados por él mismo

Rin bostezó…

-Duérmete Rin-Ordenó Sesshomaru apareciendo rápidamente atrás de Kagome provocando cierto estremecimiento y miedo

-Está bien… ¡Hasta mañana!-Rin se despidió y a los segundo de cerrar sus ojos, entró en su propio sueño

-Deja de contarle estupideces-Susurró Sesshomaru en el oído de Kagome provocando que esta diera unos pasos atrás por el sorprendido acto de Sesshomaru

-Youkay estúpido-Murmuró Kagome quien sacaba un objeto raro de su extraño kimono y lo colocaba junto a Rin

-¿Qué le estas dejando?-Preguntó Sesshomaru con una curiosidad escondida

-No te importa-Kagome se marchó de su lado con brusquedad y provocando cierta ira en Sesshomaru logrando que la agarre de un brazo deteniendo la caminata de la joven de cabello azabache

-¿Qué te pasa?-Preguntó Sesshomaru agarrando fuertemente el brazo de la miko iniciando una mueca de dolor la cara de Kagome

-Suéltame-Murmuro Kagome mientras trataba de soltarse

-Contesta.

-No me molestes-Dicho esto, Kagome pudo deshacer ese agarre ya que Seshomaru la soltó un poco

-Hum

Sesshomaru empezó a tomar un camino más apartado que ellos dejando a una Kagome algo confundida pero un tenue sonrojado por la cercanía de Youkay

_Al dia siguiente_

_-_¡Santa me dejo un regalo!-Gritaba la niña de felicidad mientras ''_despertaba'' _a todos con sus gritos de alegría

-Eres una buena niña Rin-Dijo Kagome y le dio un abrazo cosa que Kagome respondió

-¡Sí!

-Feliz Navidad Rin-Habló Jaken con molestia ya que momentos anteriores Kagome prácticamente lo había amenazado y a regañadientes acepto

-¡Gracias Señor Jaken!-La niña se dirigió al sapo verde y lo agrazo provocando una asfixia en el Youkay pequeño

-¡Suéltame niña del demonio!-Gruñía Jaken tratando de liberarse de los brazos de la niña aunque Rin nunca lo dejo

Kagome pudo sentir la mirada de Sesshomaru posada en su cuerpo, sentía como si estuviera desnuda, Sesshomaru se acercó a su pupila y le dio un kimono nuevo

-¿Sesshomaru no tienes algo que decir?-Cuestionó Kagome al ver tal acto de Sesshomaru aunque rara vez le regalaba algo a la niña, nunca decía nada pero ahora sabían de la Navidad y debería de decir algo o ella misma lo obligaría

-No.

-Sesshomaru-Murmuro Kagome manteniendo una mirada de conflicto con su acompañante hasta que después de una batalla visual, Sesshomaru dijo…

-Feliz Navidad.

-¡Gracias Señor Sesshomaru!-Exclamó la niña con una felicidad contenida después de aquel silencio incomodo

Sesshomaru por su otra parte se sentía indignado, solo una mirada de esa estúpida humana bastaba para obligarlo a algo tan repulsivo como las tradiciones humanas, la odiaba y profundamente debería de matarla pero él no podía hacerlo ¿Desde Cuándo? Él ya no lo sabía, pero simplemente odiaba que con una mirada, él podía caer a los pies de la miko, una mirada de otro hacia ella y él podía gruñir dejando en claro de que ella de es de su propiedad sin que ella se dé cuenta porque ella le pertenece desde que se unió a su equipo, una mirada de indiferencia lo inquietaba y era algo tan repulsivo

Sesshomaru empezó a caminar siendo perseguido por la miko, hasta llegar un lugar algo alejado de la niña y el sapo que dejaron en media batalla por soltarse

-¿Qué quieres?

-Yo solo venía a darte las gracias-Habló Kagome, mientras se ponía en frente suyo cerrando el paso de él provocando cierta mirada molesta del Youkay

-Vete.

-Feliz...Navidad Sesshomaru-Anuncio la joven y extendió un pequeño amuleto envuelto en un pañuelo, Kagome bajo la cabeza y extendió las manos para ser recibidas por el Youkay

Kagome al ver que Sesshomaru cogió el amuleto y empezó a olfatearlo, '_'Siempre tan desconfiado, tal vez sea una de sus las cosas por la cual yo deja a Inuyasha atrás…Tal vez'' _

_-_Iré ver a Rin-Agregó nerviosamente y se fue sin decir nada mientras desaparecía entre los arboles

_-Feliz Navidad Estúpida Humana…_

* * *

**Espero que les aya gustado, cualquier cosa que quieran decirme acerca del One-Shot, me lo hacen saber por un review **

**Cuidense y bueno queria decir que Las historia de ''Corazón Roto, Corazón Curado'' y ''Mi estúpida escolta'' Fueron eliminadas, bueno son por motivos personales y si les digo esto es porque ya he recibido por mesajes prvados algunas ''amenazas''XD sobre la eliminación del Tema**

**Pero mejor les cuento**

**Si lo elimine, fue porque ya no me emocionaba al momento de escribirlo y a mí no me gusta esciribr algo forzado, nunca me gusto que me fuerzen ha hacer algo que no me gusta **

**Si soy así ¡Algun problema con eso! XD**

**Bueno me disculpo con algunas personas por las historia eliminadas, pero es definitivo estaran eliminadas y ya**

**Gomene, enserio Gomene!**

**Y les deso una Feliz Navidad **

**Sayonara!**

_Merikurisumasu..._


End file.
